Tomboy Sakura is Konoha High's New Student
by NovaxGothica
Summary: Sakura is your typical tomboy, skater girl, doesn't care of what people think about her, and dating Sasuke, who is, your typical playboy, popular, hot, rich, and falling in love with a tomboy who will change his entire life. A SasuSaku fanfic Enjoy R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Skater Girl

The skate board glided across the pavement, heads turned, gasps were heard, and eyes grew wide. The people of Konoha High wasn't prepared for the new student, arriving from America.

Half an hour earlier!

Sakura hurried to put on her faded ripped jeans and her favorite red t-shirt that said 'Keep staring. . . . .I might do a trick.' She grabbed her red sweatshirt, her pink hair stuck out underneath her baseball hat, and grabbed her favorite pair of goggles, and slid them over her hat, that was backwards, her bangs sticking out. She grabbed her skateboard as she rushed out the door a piece of toast sticking out her mouth.

A young man, with a white shirt, that clung to his muscular arms and body, and raven black hair that came up in spikes in the back, walked down his street, when a blur of red and pink skated down the hill, past him to the school. "What the-?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Sorry!" Sakura yelled to the boy.

At the school.

"Hey Teme!" a blonde boy yelled out.

The blonde boy ran up to the raven headed boy, followed by three other boys.

"Hn." he said. "Come on, Sasuke. You can do better than that." one of them said.

"Shut up, Kiba." Sasuke said.

"Watch out!" a voice yelled. Sasuke looked to who the voice belonged to, it was the same blur from before, he moved, when the blur moved past him, "Thanks." it yelled, Sasuke noticed, pink hair and a red baseball hat. It was smiling, with red rimmed goggles over its eyes.

"That must be the new kid." Neji said.

"Hn."

________________________________________________________________________

"Please introduce yourself, Haruno-chan."

"Yes, sensei." Sakura said. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I moved from America, but I was born in Japan, that's why my name is Japanese, I love to skate, I read a lot, and my favorite types of music, is hip hop, rap, and sometimes rock." Sakura looked at her sensei, who nodded his head.

"Miss Haruno, you will sit next to Sasuke-kun, in the back."

Sakura walked to where Kakashi pointed. She silently sat down in her seat, eyeing Sasuke, she rolled her eyes and looked at the board, that said 'Naruto Uzumaki was here!' that was all scribbles. Sakura sighed, it was just another school, with another bad ending.

"Hi! I'm-" the blonde boy started.

"Don't tell me, your name is Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

He looked shocked. "How did you know?"

"Your hand writing is the same as on the board." Sakura stated.

"Oh," Naruto blushed.

Sakura giggled.

"Okay class, toady is a free period, I want to finish my book." Kakashi told his cheering class, turning the page.

"Hey, were you riding a skateboard earlier?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, hey, thanks for moving out of the way, before." she told Sasuke.

"Hn."

"O-k," she held the o, "does he always act like that?"

"No, sometimes he's even grumpier." a boy said, Sakura looked at him, he had white eyes without pupils, and black long hair tied in a low ponytail.

"Hello," Sakura said.

"I'm Neji." he said. "This is Kiba and Shikamaru." he said gesturing to the boys at the desk next to sakura. Kiba waved, and Shikamaru could be heard snoring.

Sakura giggled. "Hi, Kiba-kun, is Shikamaru asleep?" she asked.

"Let's see," Naruto said, he pinched Shikamaru's nose. He stopped breathing momentarily, and he woke up, his face a slight purple. "What the hell?" he fumed.

Naruto laughed. Sasuke and Neji rolled their eyes. Sakura got up, and walked to the front of the room, and talked to Kakashi. He looked up, and said something. Sakura shook her head, she walked out of the room silently. Only Sasuke saw this.

A few minutes later, Sakura walked in the room, and silently walked to her seat. Naruto looked up at her, "Where were you?" he asked.

"I went to the nurses office, Mr. Nosy." Sakura said.

"Why?"

"Because, it's none of your business where I go and what I do." Sakura said. "Now drop it."

"Fine, hey, do you want to come with us to the movies, later?"

"Sorry, I have plans for, later." Sakura smiled.

Naruto gave up, and Sasuke smirked. The bell rang, and everyone hurried to gym class. Sakura noticed a girl who looked like Neji and talked to her.

"Hi, um, are Hinata Hyuuga?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, um, y-yeah. Do y-you need h-help g-getting to your next c-class?" she stuttered.

Sakura looked into her pupil-less white eyes, and said, "Yeah, could you help me?"

Hinata smiled, "Sure. C-come on."

"Thank-you Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled.

________________________________________________________________________

In gym class, Gai had assigned partners to everyone, and Sakura would be in with a group of three. "Okay!" Gai sensei yelled out. "Time to assign partners, miss Haruno, you will be in a group of three. Group one, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Group two, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga. Group three, Shikamaru Nara and Temari. Group four, Kankuro and Gaara. Group five, Rock Lee and Choji Akimichi. Group six, Tenten and Shino Aburame. Group seven, Neji Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno, oh, that turned out even! Group seven, join group one, and help Haruno-chan."

Everyone had gotten into their groups, a bunch of Sasuke's fan girls glared at the tomboy, who scowled at the floor.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura, looked up and did a small wave, she noticed Neji was already with them, she noticed Sasuke looking at her, she stuck out her tongue. "Hey, what are we supposed to do?" Sakura asked.

"We're supposed to shoot hoops, first one to ten wins." Neji explained.

"This should be a breeze." Sakura said, coolly, Sasuke noticed her height, she was almost Naruto's height, a few inches shorter, though. She started to dribble the ball, and she ran up the court and jumped like a gazelle, she almost flew to the hoop, slam dunking the ball through the basketball hoop. "Sakura one, you guys zero." she tallied.

"You won't last." Naruto said.

"Is that a threat or a challenge?" Sakura said, grabbing the ball.

"Challenge!" Naruto yelled, so loud that the entire gym heard him.

Sasuke hit him upside the head, "Shut up, dope."

"OW!" Naruto rubbed at his head, Sakura giggled.

It was on now, Sasuke stole the ball from Sakura, who made a slam dunk. Sakura grabbed the ball, but Neji stole it from her who made a shot from half court, Naruto grabbed the ball then, but tripped on his shoelace, who threw the ball to Sakura, who caught and made a shot from the back of the court, the guys dropped their mouths, Sasuke recovered first and grabbed the ball, he shot it from half court, Naruto gave up and helped Sakura win, when she said she would tell him the reason for disappearing earlier. Sasuke and Neji formed a team against Sakura and Naruto.

8-9. Sakura and Naruto had the 8, Sakura closed her eyes and shot the ball into the basket, she smiled as she heard the swish of the net, she opened her eyes, the ball was bouncing toward Naruto who grabbed it and threw it to Sakura, she grabbed and ran to make a slam dunk, Neji tried to tackle her, she dodged, and when Sasuke tried to tackled her, he managed to bring her down, they landed face to face on top of each other, Sakura was on bottom, she was blushing like crazy, she had never been this close to anyone, let alone a boy, a really cute boy. Sasuke looked down to see a blushing Sakura, he heard gasps, Naruto was hovering over them in seconds, he held up one hand to his mouth and whispered to Sasuke, "Is that how you express your feelings, Teme?"

Sasuke quickly got up, and helped a still red Sakura. "T-thank y-you." she stammered. She was breathing heavily, and she ran away inside the girls' locker room.

'Oh my god! I've never felt this way before, to anyone, let alone someone like Sasuke.' she thought.

'**You go girl!'**

'What do you mean?'

'**He's hot! That was clearly a sign, go for it!'**

'No, we're just friends, I think.' Sakura was still slightly red when she walked out of the locker room, she looked over at her group, she sighed, and walked over.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, it's happened before, so don't worry about it.

Naruto noticed a cut, "Sakura-chan, you have a cut on your knee."

Sakura examined her knee, and took out a band-aid. She carefully placed it on her knee. "Like I told you, no need to worry. Stuff like that happens all the time, I get cuts and bruises, no big deal. Sakura laughed.

"If you say so." Naruto said.

When gym was over, Hinata walked over to the silent Sakura, with two blondes, one with a ponytail, the other with four spiky pigtails. And a brunette with buns. "Hello, Sakura-chan. This is Ino, Tenten, and Temari." she gestured to each one of them.

"Hinata, you don't have to call me 'Sakura-chan', just Sakura."

"Sorry, Sakura," Hinata blushed.

"I saw that thing with Sasuke-kun," Tenten said. "You must have liked it, right?"

Sakura blushed ever so slightly, "No. I didn't. I have lunch next, can I sit with you guys?"

"Sure, we'll be sitting by the window, outside, okay?" Ino said.

Sakura nodded, "Okay."

________________________________________________________________________

Sakura walked outside with her lunch bag, she noticed Naruto almost instantly, he yelled over to her. "Hey, Sakura-chan! Over here!"

Ino turned around, and motioned for her to come over at another table.

Sakura looked back and Naruto, and mouthed 'Sorry, ' she walked over to the girls, and Naruto looked upset. "Look what you did Teme, now Sakura-chan is avoiding us."

"Maybe she's just avoiding you," Kiba laughed.

Sasuke looked to where Sakura sat, he couldn't see her face, only her red baseball hat turned backwards. He sighed, and he left without a word.

"See you in class, Teme." Naruto told his friend.

"Hn."

I'm done, I can hear the hallelujah chorus now, singing 'we are family.' Please review, I want to see what you guys think, and feel free to give me some ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Awkward Meeting

Previously, 

"See you in class, Teme." Naruto told his friend.

"Hn."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi sensei walked into his classroom, he took roll call, "Sakura Haruno,"

Everyone looked at the empty seat next to Sasuke, it's been empty for three days in counting. Naruto looked at the empty desk, his smile fell, she hadn't told him why she went to the nurses office the other day, and he was getting worried.

Kakashi looked up at the empty desk, too, "Absent." he said, but continued. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Here."

"Psst, hey, Teme, have you seen Sakura lately?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Maybe Hinata or Ino knows."

"Hmm, I'll talk to them later." Naruto said, as the door opened.

Sakura walked in and handed Kakashi a note, he looked it over and wrote something down, he nodded his head, and Sakura started to her desk.

She noticed Naruto beaming, she smiled at him, but her arm was in a sling. Some of Sakura's friends, looked worried. When Naruto noticed this, he immediately asked her what happened. "I fell out of a tree, it's not a big deal." she explained. Naruto relaxed a little. Sakura giggled, but it hurt her chest, she stopped, and continued to her seat. She didn't want to tell anyone what really happened, they would just pity her. She looked over at Sasuke. "Hi."

Sasuke didn't answer. He looked at her broken arm. He saw she had her red goggles on her forehead, her hair was messy as always, and she tilted her head, when she saw him looking at her goggles. 

"Is there something wrong with my goggles?" she asked.

"Why do you wear them all the time?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Because, I think they add style to my look, got a problem with that?" she asked, a hint of a fight was in her eyes.

"No, I used to wear goggle, they're cool, aren't they?" Naruto said, smiling.

"Yeah, they are." Sakura said, her eyes were on her desk.

Temari, was the only one who noticed Sakura wasn't being herself, she was quiet and kept to herself, more than usual, Temari was about to get up and ask her about it when Kakashi said that they were going to work in a group of four to work on a topic, she sighed, irritated and sat down.

"Okay, group one, Temari, Sasuke,"

Temari scoffed, she hated the playboy.

Kakashi continued. "Shikamaru, and,"

Sakura, wasn't listening, when Kakashi said her name, she looked up. Temari was walking toward her, dragging Shikamaru, with her. He wasn't protesting.

"What topic do you want to work on?" Temari asked.

Sakura was confused. "What topic?"

"Weren't you paying attention? We're working in a group of four, you, me, Shikamaru, and Sasuke." Temari explained.

"Oh," Sakura whispered.

"Sakura, you have been yourself, how come?" Temari asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, for one you've been gone for two three days, and you just spaced out in class, is this because of the, fall?" Temari prompted.

"No, it's not because of that, honest. So, what do you want the topic to be on?"

"How about, 'Stupid Playboy Gets Served.'" Temari said, smirking at Sasuke.

"No, Temari." Sakura said. "I don't want it to involve any of our group members, including 'Lazy Ass Gets Suspended.'"

Temari was speechless, while Shikamaru (said lazy ass) quietly snored.

Sakura smiled a little. She hoped this threw Temari off a little bit. She thought about how her dad had beat her.

-Flashback!-

"_You stupid little girl!" he had yelled._

"_Dad," Sakura sobbed. "Please, stop!"_

_Her father grabbed her by her pink hair, "Try and tell me what to do, do it!" he had yelled._

"_Daddy, please-" Sakura's voice was drowned out by her sobs._

_Her dad narrowed his eyes, "Grow up, you little crybaby." he had hissed. He had dropped her, more like pushed her down, and she stumbled onto her knees, she sobbed quietly when her father kicked her in the leg, and then in the ribs, he had shoved her into the basement, Sakura had broken her arm while falling down, she had bruises on her legs, and stomach._

_The door opened a few minutes later, a man, walked down, and dragged Sakura back up the stairs by her hair, "If you ever piss me off again," he had hissed, "You'll be in the hospital."_

-end of Flashback!-

Sakura winced as she thought abut it.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Temari asked.

"N-nothing, I was j-just thinking." she stuttered, she stood up and walked to the front of the room, and talked to her sensei, he nodded and Sakura left the room.

"Where is she going?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know, do you know Sasuke?" Temari asked.

"Don't care." Sasuke said. _'I wonder what's wrong with Sakura.'_

__________________________________________________________________________

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" the nurse asked.

"Shizune, can you please give me some pain reliever for my arm?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, what happened to it?" Shizune asked.

"I-I, fell down a flight of stairs." Sakura told her quietly.

"Oh, okay. I understand." Shizune had a worried look in her eyes. "If you need any one to talk to about anything, you can always go to your friends, or even me. It'll be our little secret, okay?"

"Thank you, I'll remember that next time. I wish he didn't blame me for her death." Sakura said.

"What?"

"N-nothing." Sakura said quickly. "Thank you," Sakura took the pills, and drank the water. Sakura left to return to her class.

________________________________________________________________________

"I wonder what's wrong with Sakura," Temari told her friends, they were at lunch and Sakura wasn't there yet.

"What do you mean, Temari?" Ino asked.

"She's been acting strangely, hey, Hinata, could you talk to her? I think you're the one she trusts the most." Temari said.

"S-sure, I'll t-talk to her." Hinata whispered.

"Now that you mention it, she has been different, where is she, anyway?" Tenten asked.

"Hey, there are the guys, let's go see if they know." Ino said.

The girls got up and walked to the boys.

At the Boys' table.

"Hey, look who's heading our way." Kiba said.

The boys looked up to see Sakura's friends coming towards them.

"Hello, girls." Kiba said, coolly.

"Oh, put a sock in it, Kiba." Ino said.

"Do you know where Sakura is?" Tenten asked.

"Sorry, I haven't seen her since first period." Neji said.

"What about you, Naruto?" Ino asked, harshly.

"I-I um, I haven't seen her since she left for her locker before lunch." Naruto stuttered scared.

Ino narrowed her eyes, "Your telling the truth." she said.

"How can you tell?" Temari asked.

"He looks around frantically for an escape when he lies, he also sweats." Ino stated matter-of-factly.

"That's to much info, Ino." Tenten said.

"Well, its the truth." Ino stated.

"Whatever, what do you know, playboy?" Tenten said, glaring.

Sasuke looked at Tenten, "I haven't seen her lately."

"I can't tell if he's lying or not, he always keeps a straight face." Ino said, lamely.

"I think that's her, isn't it?" Kiba asked, pointing outside the gate.

The girls turned to look, it was the same pink hair, and same red sweatshirt they saw. "Oh my god, that is Sakura!" Ino said, alarmed.

"I-is she s-sick?" Hinata asked.

"No, she was fine earlier, what did you do!" Temari hissed at Sasuke!

Sasuke got up, "Nothing." he hissed back. He walked away, the girls glared after him. Sasuke was going to pay Sakura a little visit, even if he did skip the rest of the school day.

Please, review!! I don't care if its bad, just review the damn thing, or I will find you and force you too! You don't want that! Evil Laugh! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Tearful Cherry Blossom

(I do NOT own Naruto, if I did, I would be the richest person in the world!!!!!!!! BOW DOWN TO ME! MWAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAHAAA!)

Sasuke glanced at the name plate that said 'Haruno'. He looked at the two-story house.

He continued on.

_**Ding dong!**_

A man opened the door, he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Is Sakura here?"

"There's no one here by that name, Sakura, whoever name a child that must have had problems, serious ones. Now leave my property."

"Fine." Sasuke said, he turned to leave. The door slammed shut. Then a paper airplane flew out of a window, in Sakura's handwriting it said;

Come back tonight, I'll be waiting in the skate park. We'll talk there. Okay?

-Sakura

Sasuke looked up at the open window, Sakura waved, then disappeared. Sasuke smile a little, and left to go back to the school.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Sasuke, why did you leave? Schools already over." Naruto said.

"I had things to do." Sasuke said.

"Do you want to go to the skate park?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

Naruto grinned ear to ear, "That's great!" he laughed, "I think the girls are coming, too!"

"Yep, Sakura said that she would meet us there today," Temari said.

"Y-yeah, I-I even brought my r-roller blades." Hinata whispered.

"Well, I'm going shopping, I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" Ino stated.

"Why, Sakura might not come to school tomorrow." Tenten said.

"I don't skate. To tell you the truth, I never really cared to learn in the first place." Ino glared.

"I'll teach you." Kiba told her.

Ino glanced at the wolf boy, and blushed ever so slightly, "O-okay, that might be a good idea."

Temari nudged Tenten, who smiled at her.

They started on their way to the skate park, in both Sakura's and Sasuke's neighborhood.

At the skate park, Sakura was sitting on a bench, she looked at the ramp, and sighed. She got p, but heard her name being called out. She turned to see her friends running toward her. "Hi, guys. I didn't know you could roller blade, Hinata."

"Y-yeah. I'm going to t-teach N-Naruto-kun." Hinta stammered, she was blushing.

"Aah, I see." Sakura smirked. "You like him, don't you, Hinata?" she nudged.

"U-um," Hinata looked down, twiddling her thumbs.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Sakura gave a thumbs up. "I have to go guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, you'll see us now." Ino said. "You've been gone forever, your going to hang out with us, and your going to have a good time skating."

"I forgot my board at my house," Sakura said. "Can I at least go and get it? One of you could come with me, to make sure I come back."

"Good, Sasuke, go with her." Temari ordered.

"Why do I have to?"

"Because, you know how to skate, and your good at it, we are going to practice while your gone, so we can get a little better, for the race." Ino said.

"Fine, let's go Sakura."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him away from her friends. "Be back soon!" She yelled over her shoulders.

________________________________________________________________________

They walked in silence for a few minutes, "Why did your dad, say that about you when I came earlier?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked up him, "Because he hates me. He thinks I caused my moms' death." Sakura looked down. "Even though he's the one who killed her."

"What? How can he blame you for something you didn't do?"

"Ii happened in front of my eyes, he-he has a drinking problem. He got angry at my mom, so he beat her, a lot. He didn't beat me when I was younger, just an occasional slap, but," Sakura started crying. "He beat my mom, to death. Literally. After he realized what," she gulped. "What he thought I did, he started to beat me, I tried to tell him he did it, but he just got angry and beat me harder."

"I'm sorry, you don't have to-" Sasuke was interrupted when Sakura embraced him, she sobbed on his shirt.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" she said crying.

Sasuke put his arms around her, "It's okay, Sakura. You can talk to me."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, to see if he meant it. She smiled, and hugged him tighter. "You know, when I was absent the past few days?"

"Yeah."

"He beat me then, he throws me into the basement, and leaves me down there, one time he forgot about me, and left me down there for a week. I cried the entire time, he drags me up the stairs, too. That's why my hair is so short. It still hurts when I brush it, sometimes."

Sasuke hugged her tighter, he looked at her short hair.

"I thought he would quit drinking, but it got worse. It'll be five years since her death, in two days, and even if I suggest something, he thinks I'm telling him what to do, so he locks me in the basement, after he beats me up. That's how my arm broke, while I was tumbling down the stairs, luckily he got me out thirty minutes later, he got me medical treatment, for my arm, I was really grateful, nut he said if I told anyone about this, he wouldn't hesitate to kill me, he would even make it look like an accident."

"Sakura, did your mother name you?"

Sakura nodded her head, she cried harder.

"Do you want to stay at my house for a few nights?"

Sakura sniffed, "Thank you, Sasuke. But I don't think he'll allow it."

"Doesn't hurt to ask, right?" Sasuke looked into her emerald eyes, she looked gorgeous in the setting sun.

Sakura laughed at his, "I guess your right, Sasuke. But, the only reason he would allow it, was if we were dating."

Sasuke smirked, and he leaned down to gently kiss her soft lips. He left Sakura flabbergasted, "Let's go get your things."

Sakura smiled, she started to cry.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I hurt you." Sasuke said, freaking out.

"It's not that, Sasuke. I'm just so happy," Sakura smiled a small one, but she looked happy.

"Good," Sasuke told her.

They continued on, and Sakura acted more like herself, when they started to get to know each other better.

"Here it is." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke tightened his grip, Sakura glanced down at their entwined hands, "You can do it, I'll be right beside you." Sasuke assured.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

The two walked up to the bell, Sakura knocked before entering, a man was in front of her in minutes, he glared at Sasuke and Sakura stiffened.

"Sakura," he said.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura who was suppressing tears. "Sir," he said. "I would like to ask permission for Sakura to move in with me."

Cliff hanger, suckers! I told you to bow down to me! And you didn't listen! So now you will suffer, until I submit my next chapter. *Sweat drop* DAMMIT! Pleas review!!


	4. Authors Note

**Attention!!!**

**I am having a major writers block, if you could please review**

**So I can think of to write, feel free to give me ideas for my upcoming chapters, and which characters should enter my little story. I am in desperate need of your creative story-ish(?) help!!!!!**

**I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love, NarutoChick100 n.n **


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, my homeys!!!

Chapter 4

Waste of Space

"Sakura," her dad said again. "You are a disgrace!" he slapped her across the cheek.

Sasuke's eye twitched. 'Don't do anything hasty, yet.'

"Sakura," her father spat out the name with venom. "Do you really think this boy cares about you? He just wants to use you, and them he'll toss you aside, like a rag doll."

"At least he won't beat me!" Sakura yelled.

"What did you say?"

Sakura fell back, "I-I'm sorry, Father."

"You don't have the right, to call me your father, your just a waste of my money, all you do is whine and complain. You never pick up the slack."

"No, your wrong! I do everything! I cook, and clean. And you never appreciate me, for something _you _did!" Sakura pointed at the man. "You killed my mother, because you were the one who drank, constantly. You blame _me_ for everything _you_ did!" Sakura was on the verge of tears.

Sasuke tightened his grip, Sakura looked at him, and her father grabbed her shoulders, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he spat.

Sasuke punched his face, "Don't ever talk to her like that when I'm around."

Sakura's dad, slowly rose his hand to touch his black eye. "Nice punch, but it was a cheap shot."

Sakura slowly ran up the stairs to gather her things, when she was up in her room, she could hear Sasuke and her 'dad', fighting and glass breaking. She gathered up her clothes, and saw her mother's picture, she grabbed it and gently put it into her bag, she grabbed her I-pod, and she threw her skate board out of her window, it landed in the grass, she sighed, and she grabbed her red cap, and her pink goggles, from when her mother was alive, she put them with the picture, she walked down stairs, and was by Sasuke's side, who was breathing heavily, "Sasuke! Are you okay?" Sakura asked, frantic.

Sasuke nodded, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Sakura, if you leave now, you'll never be able to come back, if you leave to live with the boy, you'll live to be a whore."

"I won't plan to come back. Sasuke will treat me with kindness, unlike you." Sakura said.

"You, are a waste of space, and money. Never come back, if I see you on the streets, I'll kick you then, and I will laugh while I do, when this obvious playboy, will kick you out of his home, when he tires of you. Get out, I never want to see your useless figure anymore."

Sakura, grabbed Sasuke's arm, and left the house, she noticed her skateboard, and hopped onto it, "Sasuke, can I drop my things at your house?"

"Yeah, come on." Sasuke was walking beside the tomboy, who was looking forward.

"Sasuke, you won't just toss me aside, right?"

"No, I won't toss you aside." Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pulled her off of her skateboard and hugged her, he kissed her forehead, "If I do, I'll never forgive myself."

Sakura giggled, but her chest started to hurt, so she stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"My chest, he kicked me the other day, when I came back to school, it hurt then, too." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke hugged Sakura tighter, and rested his chin on Sakura's head. "Come on, we better hurry if we're going to drop off your things at my place and hang out with our friends.

"Right!" Sakura smiled, as Sasuke kissed her forehead.

________________________________________________________________________

At the skate park, (I bet that you think I that I thought that I forgot about our little friends at the skate park! Your thought that I thought that I forgot them, was WRONG! Suckers, you'll never catch me alive!)

"Why are they taking so long?" Temari asked impatiently.

"Maybe Sasuke has her pinned somewhere." Shikamaru said.

"Shut up, you lazy asshole!" Ino yelled.

Temari sighed. "I'm going to look for them."

"Well, speak of the devil, and the devil shall arise." Naruto exclaimed.

Everyone looked at the hyperactive knuckled head, "What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It means if your talking about somebody, then that somebody will show up, or contact you in anyway." Sakura said.

Everyone jumped, at Sakura's voice. "Sakura!" Temari exclaimed. "What happened? You face is all red!"

The girls gasped. "What did you do!" Tenten yelled at Sasuke. "How dare you slap Sakura!" Tenten's eyes had flames of murder, everyone held her back, well, only Temari did.

"Tenten, calm down. Sasuke didn't hit me, or do anything bad like that." Sakura said.

Tenten calmed down, but the murderous flames were still in her eyes. "Fine, your safe for now, Uchiha." she said menacingly.

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "So, how are we with the race, we talked about before we left."

"We going to start without you, we are going to be in teams of two, a boy and a girl. I'm with Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji, Naruto wanted to be with you, but you weren't here so he's pairing up with Hinata, and Kiba is with Ino, so your with Sasuke, sorry." Temari told her friend.

"Nah it's fine, even if Sasuke does suck, I'm sure we can win if I keep focused."

Sasuke smiled a little.

Naruto started to freak out, because he saw Teme _**SMILE!! **_"Oh my GOD! Teme just smiled, it's the end of the world!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke hit Naruto upside the head, "Shut up, dope. Sometimes I wonder why you're my friend."

"Because, if anything happens to you, I'll kill the damn bastard!" Naruto said evilly.

Sakura sweat dropped. Sakura looked at Sasuke and gave him a secret smile. "Let's get this race started!" Sakura exclaimed.

Everyone yelled, "Yeah!"

During the race, the first event was rollerblading, Hinata and Naruto won that one. The next was skateboarding, Sakura and Sasuke won, after that, Sasuke and Sakura won most of them. The two were a really good team, especially Sakura, she quickly evaded Ino, while she was blindfolded! Sakura had the gift, she was like a ballerina while she glided on her red skateboard, there was even writing on the bottom, it read 'Sk8ter Girl!' in bold letters. Sakura grinned when she heard that she won, again.

"Come on you guys, what's the point of racing, if you guys don't give a fight. It's not very challenging."

**He was a boy**

**She was a girl**

**Can I make it anymore obvious**

**he was a punk**

**she did ballet**

**What more can I say**

**He wanted her**

**She never tell, secretly she wanted him as well**

Sakura answered her phone, "Hello?"

"I didn't know she like Skater Boy." Ino whispered.

"I didn't either." Temari whispered back.

"Uh-huh, yeah. Okay. Okay, I'll tell her. Bye Kankuro." Sakura mumbled. "Temari, your needed at home, Kankuro just called, he wondered if you get some groceries on your way."

Temari groaned, "Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Temari." Everyone said in unison.

"Hey, Sakura! I'll walk you home!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sorry, Naruto. I actually moved out of my," Sakura hesitated. "Caretakers house, Sasuke suggested that I lived with him. I don't have anywhere else to stay, and no, I would rather stay with Sasuke than you, Naruto." Sakura smiled. "There will be other times, don't worry about it Naruto."

Naruto gave up, "Fine."

"Sakura, ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Bye guys." Sakura waved to them before hurrying into catch up with Sasuke.

Okay, im done! n.n I hope you guys like it. I was having a writers block, and was totally freaking out. LOL. Well, any way, since you guys were so patient, i'll share a preview for the next chapter! n.n Don't you guys feel special!

Preview!!!

Chapter 5  
A

Sakura woke up, she was lost in her haziness, she noticed a lump in her bed. The lump turned over, Sasuke. 'Why the hell is Sasuke in my bed?!' she thought.

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura staring at him. "What?" he asked, obviosly unaware how she felt.

Sakura closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Sasuke was still there, she took a deep breath and screamed.

You'll have to wait for the actual chapter guys. Sorry!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5Flash Back City

Sakura woke up, she was lost in her haziness, she noticed a lump in her bed. The lump turned over, Sasuke. 'Why the hell is Sasuke in my bed?!' she thought.

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura staring at him. "What?" he asked, obviously unaware how she felt.

Sakura closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Sasuke was still there, she took a deep breath and screamed.

"What the hell?" Sasuke covered his ears.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Sakura yelled.

"_Your_ bed, this is my bed, and my room!" Sasuke yelled back.

Sakura grew silent as she took in her surroundings. "Why are we in the same bed?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke sighed. "We weren't, you came in during the night, remember?"

(The rest of the chapter will be a flashback, of the day before, okay? So, If you don't like you can put it into the review, thanks my peeps!!!! n.n)

_-Flashback-_

(This picks up from the last chapter, okay? Just telling you so your not confused or anything. n.n)

Sakura hurried up to Sasuke, "Um, thanks for letting me stay with you."

"Hn."

"You weren't like this earlier." Sakura told him.

"Hn."

"Uhg! Do you always act like this?"

Sasuke smirked. "No, I only act like this, when I'm getting annoyed by my stupid fan girls."

"You think I'm a fan girl?" Sakura hissed.

"Well, you act like one," Sasuke smirked again. "So, you might as well be one."

"Call me one of your fan girls again, do it." Sakura threatened.

"Fine, I hate my _fan girls,_ and I don't think, your one of them.

"Uh, huh?" Sakura stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, "Come on, we'll get dinner on the way home."

"O-okay. Sounds good, how abut an all-you-can-eat place? I'm starving."

"Do you know any?"

"Yeah, actually I do, I think they're having a contest right now, let's go!" Sakura dragged Sasuke to her favorite rice shop.

-at the rice shop-

"More please!" Sakura yelled out.

Sasuke stared in horror, as Sakura practically vacuumed 46 plates in counting, he had only finished 24. "Aren't you full yet?"

"Nope, bring on the rice!" Sakura yelled again.

"Here you go Sakura-chan, good thing we bought more rice today, you'll clean us out, again." the waiter said.

"Shut up, Daichi." Sakura said, as she finished off the plate, "Bring me more!" she yelled.

47 plates.

"Here, is your boyfriend done?" Daichi asked, not impressed.

"He's not my boyfriend," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Like I'd ever, now bring me more rice!"

Daichi smirked, "Here, if you beat your last record, I'll treat you to some dessert afterwards, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, just bring me more rice!" Sakura stomach growled.

Sasuke, was puzzled how she was still hungry. "How can you still be eating?"

"Hey, I'm a growing teenage girl, my mom said, a girl needs her strength, and plenty of rice is always the key, so shut up, if you don't want the rest of your rice, I'll eat it, okay?"

"Knock yourself out." Sasuke handed her the plate of untouched rice.

"Yes! Bring me more rice!" Sakura yelled.

Daichi came beck with twenty plates, "Here, if you eat these, you'll be at your record."

"I finished Sasuke's rice, so I'll be over my record." Sakura grinned.

"What's your record?" Sasuke asked.

"Her record is 67." Daichi said.

Sakura finished half of the plates in thirty minutes, then she finished the other half in twenty minutes. "Done!" Sakura exclaimed. Everyone cheered.

Daichi took Sakura's picture, and put it on the wall of records, Sasuke saw another girl, with pink hair and it said Sakuro Haruno, the picture next to it was Sakura Haruno, they both had shoulder length pink hair, green eyes, and they both wore goggles, Sakuro had pink goggles, Sakura had red goggles, they were a lot alike.

Sasuke saw Sakura sadden, when she saw the picture.

"Come on, Sakura, I promised you I would treat you to dessert." Daichi said, enthusiastic.

"No thanks Daichi, maybe another time, I'm kind of tired, let's go home Sasuke." Sakura yawned, after eating all of that rice, she was getting tired.

Daichi glared after Sasuke, who held her up by her waist, and her arm was over his shoulder, Sasuke smirked over Sakura's head, and at Daichi, giving him a your-a-loser look.

Daichi narrowed his eyes at him, and shook his head, "Your not going to win!" he mouthed.

-almost to Sasuke's house-

"Hey, Sakura?"

Sakura yawned, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to get on my back?"

"Please and thanks." Sakura said, getting onto Sasuke's back, she yawned. "I'm really tired. I shouldn't have eaten all of that rice, last time I ate that much, I almost didn't make it home, good thing my mom was there." Sakura whispered, so only Sasuke could hear.

"Did your mom pass away?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, what about yours?"

Yeah, she died in a car accident with my dad, I live alone now, my brother, he's in America, studying in a university."

"Oh," Sakura yawned again. "Do you mind, if I fall asleep?"

"No, get your rest." Sasuke said, he could hear Sakura breath evenly in and out, her breath fanned his face.

Sasuke arrived in front of his house. It was a shrine-like house (thingy ????). He slid the door open, and took Sakura to her room, across from his own. He tucked her in, and went to his own room, he watched TV for a good twenty minutes when he heard his door open, Sakura was wearing an oversized t-shirt, Sasuke had put it on her bed; she rubbed her eyes.

"Sasuke? Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"I guess."

"Thanks, it's just for tonight." Sakura flipped the covers over and slid into the bed. She was asleep instantly.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura, only a small one, though. He turned of the TV and went to sleep.

While they were sleeping, it started to rain. Thunder cracked through the sky, which woke up Sakura. She was terrified of thunder, because it was during a thunder storm her mother was killed by her drunk father. Sakura snuggled closer to the sleeping Uchiha. Her cold body immediately warmed next to his radiating body.

Sasuke felt something snuggle into his arm, he looked to see Sakura laying there, her emerald orbs, looking out the window, at the storm, she snuggled closer with each strike of thunder. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke whispered.

"I-I'm scared of thunder, my uh- father-like figure killed my mom, during one." _**CRACK!!**_ Sakura buried her face in Sasuke's shoulder.

"Go to sleep Sakura, it'll be over while your sleeping." Sasuke reassured.

"Okay, thank you Sasuke." Sakura lifted her head to kiss Sasuke's cheek, then she leaned on his shoulder and drifted to sleep.

_-end of Flashback-_

Sakura blinked back the images, "Oh, sorry Sasuke, for screaming." Sakura blushed.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry about it, are you going to sleep with me again tonight?"

"I-I g-guess so." Sakura's blush deepened to her sweatshirts color.

Sasuke still had on his infamous smirk plastered on his face. "Aren't you hungry?"

Sakura's stomach rumbled. "Uh, yeah!" Sakura laughed nervously. "All you can eat rice!" Sakura punched her fist in the air.

"Here we go again." Sasuke mumbled.

"What, you say something?"

"No, nothing." Sasuke smiled nervously.

Done, I hope you guys liked it, I guess I'm almost done with my story, what do you want to happen in the next chapter, here are a few suggestion:

**a) Itachi comes and ruins stuff**

**b) Sakura disappears**

**c) Akatsuki people come and visit their niece, sister, and other relationships.**

**d) Orochimaru and groupies come and do stuff, please provide the stuff mentioned if you choose. Thank you.**

**e) we'll put this as a you decide**

Either way, character will be added. Please review. -NarutoChic100


	7. Chapter 6

Okay people, here's what I want you to do, I want you to review my story and I want to know what you think, so far I've only have six reviews, and I'm giving a total blank for what you people will like, you guys do like it, and I want you to continue liking it. All sorts of criticism is welcomed, if you don't like. Tell me. If you do HURRAY! I know, I'm a scatterbrain, who cares? Well, any who back to the point, I want you people to review, or I will cease to continue. Okay? Get as many people as you can to read and review. Well, actually, before I do cease to continue, I'll give you a chapter that has chocyjod's suggestion, that Sakura disappears, and I'll also add Kagome-loves-Kouga suggestion, too, about the Akatsuki coming for a visit. Again, please review, ENJOY!

Previously. . . . . . . .

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry about it, are you going to sleep with me again tonight?"

"I-I g-guess so." Sakura's blush deepened to her sweatshirts color.

Sasuke still had on his infamous smirk plastered on his face. "Aren't you hungry?"

Sakura's stomach rumbled. "Uh, yeah!" Sakura laughed nervously. "All you can eat rice!" 

Sakura punched her fist in the air.

"Here we go again." Sasuke mumbled.

"What, you say something?"

"No, nothing." Sasuke smiled nervously.

**Chapter 7**

**Disappearing and Reappearing**

Sakura and Sasuke went out to eat breakfast, they went to I-Hop, they were having all you can et pancakes, Sakura was delighted, of course. She and Sasuke raced to see who could eat more the fastest, Sakura won, eating all 50 pancakes in under 40 minutes, Sasuke stopped at 45, "Don't worry, Sasuke, you'll beat me next time." Sakura assured.

"Yeah." Sasuke murmured.

Sakura smiled, "We should get back," Sakura was looking outside, she was watching three men argue as they stalked out of a black Porsche, one of them had red hair, and had on a blank expression as he endured a blonde whose hair that was pulled in a high ponytail, and resembled her friend, Ino, argue with a taller man, who had brown messy hair, he was arguing over something with the blonde-Ino-looking-person, the red head looked like he heard this every day. The red head looked over at Sakura, who quickly looked away, but still looked at them from the corner of her eye, he tilted his head a little, and he noticed her pink hair, and green eyes. He said something to his friends, and they both stopped fighting and looked over where he was pointing, they both smiled, and nodded their heads. Sakura became confused, as they hurried their way into the restaurant. 

"Sakura!" the brunette yelled out. He ran to her, and instantly trapped her into a hug. "I've missed you!"

"Let her go, un!" the blonde told the brunette. "She can't breathe!"

"But I haven't seen her in ages!"

"C-can't breathe!" Sakura gasped out.

"Sorry!" the brunette let her go, only to let her be attacked by the blonde.

Sasuke looked alarmed, then confused, then really confused. "Sakura, do you know these people?"

"N-no." Sakura gasped.

"She doesn't remember us, let her go, Deidara." the red head told him.

"Wait," Sakura hugged Deidara before he let her go. "You too, Tobi." Sakura gestured with her arm to the saddened boy. "It's been ages!"

Sakura let them go, and hugged the red head. "It's good to see you again, Sasori." Sakura told him.

Sasori hugged her back, and looked at Sasuke, "Who's he?"

Sakura let go of Sasori and looked at Sasuke, "That's Sasuke, I'm living with him now." Sakura smiled. "Sasuke, these are my cousins, Sasori, Tobi, and Deidara."

"Hi Sa-su-ki!" Tobi said each syllable.

"Hi, don't pay any attention to Tobi." Deidara whispered.

"Hn. Sakura, lets go." Sasuke stood up to leave.

"Did Aunt Konan and Uncle Pain come along?"

"Yeah, they're at the hotel." Sasori said.

"Well, its was good to see you again." Sakura waved to her family. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Sakura, wait a minute, you said you were living with him." Tobi became confused. "What happened to your father?"

"I-I moved out of his house, he-he sort of, beat me." Sakura whispered.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Deidara told her with a hug.

Sakura smiled, "Don't worry about it, Deidara, Sasuke'll treat me better." Sakura reassured. "I'll be outside, Sasuke."

Sakura left Sasuke and her cousins in the diner.

"You better not let anything happen to her," Tobi told him.

"Or you won't hear the end of it from us, and her uncle." Deidara added.

"Hn." Sasuke left the boys, and followed Sakura outside, he looked around but didn't see the pinkette. He grew frantic, and noticed Sakura's cell phone, it was opened, and Temari was repeating 'Hello? Hello? Sakura?!' Sasuke picked the phone up.

"Temari? Did Sakura call you just now?"

"Sasuke? Yeah she did, all I heard her say was 'Get away from me. No, stop!' and then I heard a crash, is Sakura with you?" Temari asked.

Sasuke knew she was beginning to get frantic.

"She was, I don't know where she might be." Sasuke told her.

Just as he said that, Sakura's relatives walked out of I-Hop. "How was I supposed to know that they served pancakes!" Deidara yelled.

"You know I hate pancakes!" Sasori yelled back.

"Hey, look it's Sasuke, with-Sakura's phone?" Tobi pointed to Sasuke.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasori asked, suddenly defensive.

"I don't know." Sasuke told them. "She wasn't here when I cam outside."

"He's telling the truth, un." Deidara told his brothers, "Sakura is-gone!" He made his voice all creepy-like, and got hit in the head by Sasori.

"Idiot, we should check her father's place." Sasori told Sasuke. He smirked. "I'll drive."

Deidara and Tobi widened their eyes, "NO!" They screeched as they got onto their knees grasping onto Sasori's coat.

"Get the fuck off of me! I'm driving! It's better than you that's for sure!" He yelled anime style, (if you watch Naruto, he looks like Iruka when Naruto did his sexy jutsu in the first episode, if you don't know what I'm talking about, then you can look it up on you tube.)

"I'll drive if it makes you feel any better." Sasuke suggested.

"Yes, please!" Deidara and Tobi begged. "Please Sasori!"

Sasori sighed. "Fine, Sasuke's driving." He tossed him the keys. And hurried off to the shiny Porsche, the license plate said 'Akatski Rcks!'

Sasuke got behind the wheel, and jammed the pedal until it wouldn't go any further, with Sasori smiling in pleasure at the speed they were going in the front seat, and Deidara and Tobi in the back holding each other screaming **"WE'RE GOING TO DIE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" **Sasuke was maneuvering through cars, racing to get to the Haruno Household.

Sorry Everyone, about the cliffhanger and all. I just really want more people to review my story. I know some of you do review, I want more people to re4view, if they don't, you can blame them for my abandoned story. Again, I'm truly sorry, get more people to review, and I'll continue the story, there must be at least 15 reviews before I continue, I might continue the cliffhanger, but I need at least 2 more reviews before I do that. I'm really sorry, but I feel like no one cares about this, and I put so much work into this for nothing. I'm really, truly sorry.


	8. Chapter 7

Okay everyone, i have some poeple who are wanting my story to continue, if you want me to finish my story, i'll be more than happy to make the next chapter, but, i must have at least 15 reviews to make more chapters after that one, n.n

If you realy want me to finish my story, then you MUST review my story. Here is my next chapter, i hope you like it.

Chapter 7  
Revenge of More Than One Person

Sakura woke up groggily, she looked around where she was, their was a pain in her head, she held her hand next to the bleeding spot.

"I see your awake." a voice sounded in the darkness.

Sakura jumped, startled by the sudden movement. "Who are you? Wh-where am I?"

The voice chuckled, "I'm hurt, Sakura. That you don't even remember your own father."

Sakura gasped. "You said, th-that I could move out!" she stated.

"I know, but-you see, your underage, I can bring you back here whenever I wish."

"No!" Sakura yelled. "You can't do that to me! Sasuke would take care of me, if he wouldn't then I'm sure Deidara or Sasori or-even Tobi-would have taken good care of me!"

"That's right, I had asked them to come and search for you, you hadn't called me like you used to when you were out of the house. I was worried."

"Sure you were," Sakura rolled her eyes. "But did you have to kidnap me? Sasuke and Sasori and Deidara and Tobi are coming to get me! You'll be in so much trouble!"

"No, i won't. Sasori was wondering about you, so i tolf him he could bring you back kicking and screaming if he had to."

Sakura closed her eyes, and counted to ten. "Why do you suddenly care for me now? Why didn't you care for me a few days ago?"

"You never what you have until it's gone, Sakura." her father told her calmly.

"As if! You even beat me, i tried to get you to stop drinking, but you drank more than before! When Mom was alive, you would beat her!"

Her father's eye twitched. "Shut up."

"No, the truth hurts, doesn't it? And one more thing, i didn't kill mom, you did! You were drunk when you did it!" SAkura yelled.

It went all too fast. The next thing Sakura knew, she was across the room, her face was stinging and burning. She screamed in pain as she held her hand close to the wound.

* * *

Sasuke sped up the street, Daidara and Tobi still screaming "**We're going to die! We're going to die!**" Over and over again every few minutes, or rather, seconds. Saori was whooping at the speed of the shiny new Porsche, Sasuke was _way_ over the speed limit, he was going at least 200 mph. Sasori would have gone a little bit slower, but still, he was ecstatic at their speed.

"Yeah! Go faster Sasuke!" Sasori yelled.

Sasuke edged over 230 mph, he grinned at the speed of the car, even though his bike went a whole lot faster, a few miles faster (when i say a few miles, i mean 900 miles, at least. (GRIN) i know, cool right?)

Deidara and Tobi almost died on the spot, Tobi turned green. This caught Sasori's attention, "If you blow chunks in my new car, then your' so dead!"

Tobi had trouble holding the puke down, Sasuke made a shrp turn, the door opened, and Tobi fell out of the black car, and he threw up outside.

Sasori sighed in relief.

Tobi entered the car again, and Sasuke sped toward Sakura's house.

* * *

"You should have been quiet when I told you to."

Sakura cried in pain, as her father kicked her in the side. "Stop!" she cried. "Please!"

Her father smirked. "Only if you move back into my house."

Sakura gasped, as more pain flew through her side, and down her leg.

* * *

When Sasuke finally arrived at the Haruno household, he could see a purple convertable parked in front. The licencs plate said 'Shpn Princs' Sasuke could see a blonde at the front door, while Sasuke slammed to a halt.

Temari looked up over the trunk,she took out a crowbar. "Perfect." she purred.

Sasuke noticed Temari walk over to the front door, with a crowbar. "Get out of the way, Ino. I'll get though no problem." He could see Ino's eyes widen, and swiftly move out of the way.

"Temari!" Sasuke yelled.

Temari looked swiftly at Sasuke. "What?!"

"Don't do that. There's a key under the mat."

"Oh," Temair said, she sounded disappointed more than stupid. "But, can't i bash something?"

"You can bash the mailbox." Sasori told her.

"Yay! Ino, you take the crowbar, i'm going to get the rifle."

"Rifle? When did you put that into my car?"

"Last night. Why would i put it in thier during the day?"

"No! Your going to help us save Sakura!"

"Oh, right. I'll smash stuff later." Temari opened the door, "Huh, the door was unlocked."

The girls entered the deserted house, followed by Sasuke, Sasori, and Deidara, Tobi stayed outside to guard the cars.

Now, it was war, The War of the Cherry Blossom!!!!!! (Evil Lauph)

* * *

There was a crash, Sakura opened her eyes. Her father hadn't heard it. He just kept beating his daughter. He took hold of her short hair. "Sakura,i really don't want to hurt you, just like i've been doing. But, you must understand that i care about you."

"If you really cared about me, you'd let me live with Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. "I love him!"

Her father slapped her across the face. "You slut!"

SAkura winced. "I. Love. Sasuke. Uchiha." She said each word distinctively. "I love him, and you can't stop something like that, no matter how hard you try."

"I love you too, Sakura." a voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke was at her side in minutes, Sasori was in front of them, along with Deidara, and four pissed off girls were in front of them.

Temari cracked her knuckles, "You mess with one of us, you get all of us."

TenTen smiled evilly, "You brought this upon yourself."

Ino, cracked her neck, then her knuckles. "You. Are. So. Dead." she told him.

Hinata, Gave him a death glare, before turning to treat Sakura.

Sasori shook his head. "And you call yourself family."

Deidara made a tsk-ing sound. "You should be very, very scared right now."

Then all of a sudden, as if right on cue, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba, came racing down the stairs. "My trouble sences are tingling!" Naruto yelled out.

Sakura tried to lauph, but screamed out in pain, as Hinata put pressure on her wound.

"Not so hard, Hinata." Sasuke told her.

"Lets get him!" Temari yelled.

**Okay everyone, if you can get 15 reviews before the end of the month, i'll finish my story. i have 9 right now, if i get 15 reviews, then i'll continue my story. i'm sorry if i'm being mean, but, i really feel like no one cares about my story. i'll have a valentines day story sooner or later, before the end of the month for sure. Please review. Thank you!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

Hello, this is NarutoChic100

I have 11 reviews, i need 4 more, then i'll be at 15. i feel like i should continue my last chapter, since it was a cliff hanger, sorry 'bout that (nervous laugh) So, here is the chapter, if it's short, it's not my problem, you guys should just review more often. (evil laugh)

Chapter 8  
True Friends

Sasuke carried Saskura in his arms, bridal style (oooooh lala!) to his car, he inspected it, but then Neji told him the he drove, instead of the hazardous Naruto.

Sasuke had sighed with relief. Naruto had to ride with Sasori, along with Deidara and Tobi, Shikamaru snoozed in Ino's car his head on Temari's shoulder. Kiba was in the front seat next to Ino, they were talking about dogs, since Akamaru was sleeping peacefully on Kiba's lap.

Hinata rode with Sasuke and Sakura, because everyone else's car was pretty much full. Sasuke drove with Sakura leaning on his shoulder, following Ino and Sasori to the hospital. They had a left a bleeding and bruised Haruno in the basement, they had called the cops, before leaving, he would be behind bars for murder, and child abuse. Thank god for that.

Sakura was slowly drifting to sleep, but was woken when Hinata poked her every now and then. "You shouldn't fall asleep, Sakura-chan. You could have gotten a concussion."

"Alright, Hina-chan." Sakura whispered. "Sasuke, thank you."

"For what?"

Sakura managed a small smile. "For saving me, and, for loving me."

Sasuke smiled at the fragile looking cherry blossom, "Why wouldn't i love you? You started to flood my thoughts the first moment i saw you." (Mushy, i know. but still, awwwww.)

"Awww." Hinata cooed.

Sakura giggled, but winced in pain, she reached up to kiss his cheek, he bent down for better acess. "I really love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I know, i love you too."

Ino stopped, almost crashing into Sasori's car, "What the fuck is wrong with you!" Temari yelled.

"Shut up, blondie! There's a car wreck!" Sasori yelled behind him.

"Call me blondie and see what happens!" Temari threatened.

"I'll like to see that!"

Temari shook hwer, head, lifting her crowbar, "Ready, aim!"

"Don't you dare!" Sasori yelled at her, anime style.

"Like you can stop me!" Temari yelled at him.

Sasori gave up, and continued around the wreck, it was really bad.

Bodies were strewn around, blood was pooling around bodies and broken glass, Sakura cringed at the sight. She burried her face into Sasuke's shoulder, Hinata covered her eyes, and nose. Sasuke, narrowed his eyes at the sight.

"Are we passed it yet?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, don't worry Hinata, you can snuggle nxt to me." Naruto said.

Everyone jumped at Naruto's voice.

"When the hell did you get into my car?!" Sasuke yelled at the blonde.

"I've been in hear." Naruto shrugged.

"O-okay, N-naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered, a huge blush forming on her face, she snuggled her face into Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke heard Sakura giggle. She looked up at him, and smiled a small one.

Sasuke smiled back, he loved the way she smiled.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Sakura turned to look at the blonde in the back, "Yeah, I'm fine. I probably would be dead if any of you hadn't shown up."

Naruto grinned, "Even if _we_ didn't show up, I'm sure Teme would have risked his life for you."

Sakura glanced at the Uchiha, who was staring out at the road, and into Ino's car. He smirked. "I guess, Shikamaru and Temari like each other."

"Duh, they've like each other for a while now, didn't you see the signs?"

"What are you talking aout?" Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison.

Hinata and Sakura laughed, "It's a girl thing." they explained in unison.

Sakura, winced in pain, and coverd her mouth, as she couphed into it, blood started seeping through her fingers.

"S-sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura couphed some more, and cried out in pain silently, though, Sasuke could hear it. He honked his horn, and Ino gladly pulled to the side of the road to let them pass, she was yelling at the two in the back seat.

Sasuke started to speed to the hospital. Sakura had blacked out, Hinata made Naruto get into the front seat, as she examined Sakura's chest. She gasped, what she saw was not a pretty sight, Sakura was bleeding, since the stain on her shirt had proved it, her briuse had swelled, and was seeping blood in small streams over dried blood, "Sasuke-kun, speed up. Sakura needs help, immediately!"

**Okay guys, sorry if it was another cliffhanger. But still, my condition still stands. i need 15 reviews, so i need 4 more. Come on people, you can do it!! I'm rooting for you!!!!! n.n**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, i have exactly 15 reviews, thanks for all of your support! i was going to get rid of the timelimit but now, i don't think it's necessary. (lol) Thanks again, i especially like to thank Kagome-Loves_Kouga, for being thier for me when i asked for advice, anyway, thanks again for all your support. I have another story i'm working on, Who loikes the dark? please check that out when you get the time, and, well, i can't think of anything else. . . . . . .Oh! That's right, here's my next chapter. After i put this up, i'll _temporarily_ stop this story so i can put chapters up on my other story. sorry if you guys don't like it, so you can kiss my butt, or put it into the review. Here is my next chapter, sorry if it's short, and i'll try not to end in a cliff hanger. No promises.**

Chapter 9  
An Injured Cherry Blossom prt. 1

Sakura was rushed into the er. She seemed to be a regular patient at the hospital. She had woken up only a little, and she didn't let go of Sasuke's hand. They had to do surgery on her chest so she could breathe easier. After the surgery, everyone had entered the white hospital room. Sasuke was at her side, everyone else was standing around the bed.

Temari had to go home, Gaara and Kankuro heard about Sakura so they came to check on her, they took Temari, and Shikamaru had gone with them home. Neji and Hinata left after that, and they took TenTen home. Ino, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke were all left. Ino tooke Kiba home when she started to get tired.

"See ya later, Sasuke." Naruto waved good bye as he left the room.

A nurse past the door, and noticed Sasuke in the room holding Sakura's hand. "Excuse me, sir, but visiting hours are over."

Sasuke looked at the nurse, she understood and nodded. "Okay, can i get you anything?"

"No, thank you, though."

The nurse blushed and walked away.

Sasuke stood up, and leaned over to kiss Sakura on the fore head. He sighed , before he left her room.

* * *

The next day Sasuke had waited until Sakura had gotten out of surgery, before staying with her. Only Temari and the girls had come that day.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Ino asked him.

"I'm wiating for Sakura to wake up." Sasuke told her.

"Huh, i took the liberty of telling your fan girls your in the hospital due to a car accident. I hope you don't mind." Temari told him.

"Why should i care what you tell the morons?" Sasuke asked.

"Just thought i'd tell you, it should make for really good entertainment for everyone." Temari chuckled evilly.

"What does Shikamaru see in you?" TenTen asked Temari.

"My charming personality! And my good looks."

TenTen and Ino stifled a laugh. "Yeah, that's it." Ino said sarcastically.

"Well, tell me this. What does Kiba see in _you_?" Temari pointed to the blonde. "Good looks? Or your brain power, which is nothing."

"What are you, five?"

"No, that's your I-Q score, moron!" Temari countered.

"Nice one." TenTen said.

"Shut up," Ino told them.

"Uh, guys. I-i don't think we should fight with Sakura-chan in this condition." Hinta said quietly.

"Hina-chan's right. We shouldn't fight, should we Ino-pig." Temari said smugly.

"Yeah- hey!"

"Shut up!" Hinata told them.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Hinata, dumbfounded at what she just said. "H-Hinata?" TenTen asked.

"Sorry, it's just that you guys need to be more considerate of Sakura." Hinata told them.

"Wow, Hinata. Your my hero." TenTen said.

Hinata smiled, "Sasuke-kun? Could you call us when something happens?"

Sasuke looked up at the worried Hinata, "Yeah."

"Thank you. Come on, girls." Hinata left, while the others followed behind her.

Sasuke sighed, Sakura looked so outgoing and happy just the other day, now, she looked as if she'd never wake up, looking fragile and delicate for the rest of her life. He titghened his grip on her hand. He would just have to wait for Sakura to wake up. Who knew how long that would take?

**Yo everyone, i hoped you like it. I'll have my next chapter up when i can. Read my other story while you wait, that'll be updated every now and then. I guess i did end in another cliff hanger, sorry 'bout that. -nervous lagh- still, please review! And, sorry i havn't been able to update so fast, i moved to a new house and we still havn'e had the internet hooked up. I did this from my school's comp. Again, sorry, and i've had isat testing going on, so, yeah. Please r&r and i'll have the next chapters up on both of my stories soon. Sorry if the chapter is short. n.n thanks a million for reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, i'm sorry bout putting up the same chapter twice! -bow- i hope that you can forgive me. i hadn't realized i did that until someone told me bout it in a review, i'm kinda embarrassed by it, but i fixed it so don't worry about it, anyway, thank you for the support! Becuase you guys have been so cool and awesome, you can get a chance to be in any one of my stories! You need to give me a name, what he/she looks like, and their behavior patterns, ya know, like how the character will act and their attitude and stuff. I'll try and get in everyone, if your not in one of my stories, you'll probable be in another. Anyway, i hope you enjooy the chapter!!**

Chapter 10  
An Injured Cherry Blossom prt. 2  
A Never Ending Love

Sasuke lay his head on the edge of Sakura's bed, her hand held loosely in his.

The door opened, and the doctor walked in, holding a chart. The young woman sighed on awe when she saw the scene of a man waiting for his lover to wake (kind of corny i know, just go with it for now!). Sasuke looked up at the doctor.

"Mr. Uchiha, Sakura may well be in a coma. She's been in the hospital more than once with these types of injuries." the doctor informed. "I did some medical research on Sakura, and i found out that she's laughed in the face of death more than once. When she was little, she was in a coma for three years, and she had three broken ribs and both her left leg, and right arm were injured during that time."

Sasuke looked at Sakura's face as he spoke, "Will she wake up?"

"We don't know, she may never wake up, and if she does, she may not remember anything before the time she was actually in the coma. It could take days, weeks, months, years even, for someone to wake from a coma."

"I understand, than you doctor."

The doctor smiled. "If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to call."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the doctor.

She laughed. "Don't worry, Mr. Uchiha. I'm happily married with three kids." The doctor pointed to her finger, showing a golden band with a small diamond sticking out of the tip, she luaghed a little more. You must get that sort of idea all the time from you equals, and even older women, I'm sure. I've seen the effect you have on the female staff, a few of the married!" The doctor left, trying to control her laughs.

Sasuke smiled, and looked at Sakura. Rembering when they were teasing each other just a few days ago.

(Aren't you glad it's a flashback?)

_-Flashback-_

Sakura threw the water ballon at the back of Sasuke's head, "Bullseye!" she cheered.

Sasuke smirked, as he luanched a water balloon at Sakura's head, but she jumped when the balloon made impact wih her shirt. "Aww, you got my shirt wet!" Sakura complained. "Chicken head!" Sakura stuck her tongue out like a four your old.

Sasuke luaghed as Sakura threw a balloon at his shirt, when it hit him, he shrugged it off and took off the soaking shirt, Sakura was blushing massively as she covered her eyes, "Put your shirt back on!"

"Nope," Sasuke told her.

"Please? How am i s'posed to fight back i can't see anything?"

"Not my problem," Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed as she slowly looked between her fingers to see Sasuke grinning, Sakura's blush darkened.

Sasuke sighed as he walked over to the blushing pinkette. "If we're going to be dating, then you need to be comfortable with seeing me without my shirt." He reoved Sakura's hands from her face and softly kissed her forehead. "Okay?"

Sakura nodded her head as she moved her hands around Sasuke's back in a hug. "Okay." Sakura closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat.

_-End of Flashback-_

Sasuke looked away from Sakura's face as he thought about it.

"Knock, knock." Temari entered with Hinata trailing after her. "How is she?"

"The doctor said that Sakura might be in a coma."

Hinata gasped as the monitor had the same monotone for a few seconds, but long enough for the three teens to know Sakura may not actually live before the end of the week.

* * *

It has been a year since Sakura has been in a coma, Sasuke stayed strong and wouldn't lose hope, just like evryone else that knew and loved Sakura Haruno. Sakura's hair grew in lenght, reaching to her elbows now, her beangs grew over her eyes, but were cut every few months. Now, all the world has to do is hope that Sakura comes out of that coma, alive.

The doctor entered the room, with a clipboard, when she glanced up at the patient, she gasped as she dropped her clipboard.

The pink haired girl looked at the stranger, a hazy expression in her eyes. "Where-am i? Who-am i?"

The doctor left the room to get Sasuke and his friends.

* * *

When Sasuke and everyone else entered the room to Sakura Haruno, what they saw, was the most shocking thing they have ever seen in their entire lives. Sakura Haruno, was blank and expressionless when they walked in. Her pale skin was almost translucent under the lighting. Her pink hair was combed back, and a few braids hung in her hair. She looked at each person in the room crowding her bed.

"Do i-" Sakura hesitated. "Know you?"

Everyone froze, Temari and Ino were the first to compose themselves. "Sakura, don't you remeber any of us?" Ino asked.

Sakura smiled a small one. "Some, I'm sorry. I've been told i've lost my memory."

"Who do you remeber?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata," Sakura said.

Hinata looked at the pink haired girl in confusion. "M-me?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Naruto, and Temari were next. You three are the only ones i remember."

"Hell yeah!" Temari gave a thumbs up.

Sakura laughed. "You haven't changed much, have you Temari?"

Temari dropped her hand and blushed. "So what if i haven't?"

"No," Sakura said sternly. "I'm glad. I wouldn't have been able to recognize you. Naruto and Hinata, too."

"Excuse me." a small voice called out. "Only two at a time please."

Everyone left except for Sasuke. They knew how much he had hurt.

"Thank you." He told them. They just nodded as the left the room.

"Sakura-" Sasuke was cut off, becuase Sakura had grabbed his hand and cradled it to her cheek.

"I've missed you, Sasuke." She whispered.

Sasuke smiled a small one, and sat on the ege of her bed. "You have no idea, Sakura."

"I'm sorry, to do this to you, all of you." Sakura said. "I can't say i remeber you, because i never forgot you, Sasuke. You were always in my dreams. That's why i never gave up. When i did start to give up, was when you left. It's wierd, but i could feel it if your weren't with me and when you were. You kept me going, Sasuke."

Sasuke leaned in and gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad your awake. I like your hair long, it suits you more." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura laughed. "Sasuke, when i'm out of here, i'm going to cut it short myself, you may like it, but i don't! Sorry. But this is my hair."

Sasuke luaghed along with her. "Whatever you say, Pinky!"

"Chicken butt!"

"Here," Sasuke handed her a small package.

"What is it?"

"Goggles. I found that yours were broken, so i took the liberty of fixing them for you. I also got you a locket. I found a picture of you mom and you together in you room. Sorry, I took it and made a smaller copy."

Sakura embraced SAsuke. "Thank you." She cried. "Thank you Sasuke for everything."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his crying flower. "Your welcome."

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you, too, Sakura."

**And with that, my story has ended. I hope you liked it, and i'm sorry none of you has the chance to be in ttthis story, but i promise for those of you to be in my other story, 'Who Likes the Dark?' i hope you like that one, too. Please review about the final chapter, and how you liked the story altogether. For those of you who have helped me in the past and reviewed i thank you,**

Kagome-Loves-Kouga

chocyjod

xRAWRximmaxDiN00x

animeangelgirl10

triela45

misakiXinuzuka

princess432116

xxgodaimetsunadexx

rosies

Michigo74

Tengoku Namida 15

Thank you for all of your help, without you, i would have given up on this story a long time ago. I thank you, -bow- and the entire cast of this story thanks you!

SAsuke- hn

Sakura-Be more grateful Sasuke, without Panda-chan, we never would have ended the story!

Temari-Hell yeah!

Sasuke-Hn.

Me- If you don't start being grateful, i'll put you into the ends of oblivian (big lie)

Sasuke-Three cheers for Panda-chan.

"Sakura-Hip-hip horray!

Tamrai-Hell yeah!

Anyway, thanks again! I love you all, you know in a friendship type!


End file.
